


The Virgin Spring

by thorkiship18



Series: Pseudo-Sequels/Remakes/Reboots to Novels/Movies/Video Games [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bottom Sam, Dean is So Done, Evil John Winchester, Forced Orgasm, Horror, Lilith Being an Asshole, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Past Relationship(s), Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Ellen, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Serial Killer John, Thriller, Top Benny, Top John Winchester, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has just turned sixteen. His parents, Bobby and Ellen, are constantly watching him; being mother hens. After some major convincing, they let him go to a concert a state over with his best friend, Gabriel. </p><p>However, Sam and Gabriel soon find danger waiting for them, forcing Bobby and Ellen to go to drastic measures to protect their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have We Met?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone!
> 
> This fiction is partly inspired by Wes Craven's "The Last House On The Left" (original and remake) as well as "The Strangers" and "Funny Games" (original and remake too).
> 
> These are some good movies, so check em out! This is possibly the last installment of this current series, but not the last of my fictions. Enjoy!
> 
> (Title taken from the movie in which The Last House On The Left is based off of.)

God, they finally made it! He can't believe that he actually survived a whole fucking hour trapped in a car with his parents. They're cool, but Jesus Christ!  _And_ on his birthday!? Sam almost went insane. His mother, Ellen, had elected him to drive the rest of the way to the cabin because she wanted to rest up. Bobby, his dad, did the same except he laid in the back with their bags...and he hasn't stopped complaining the entire time!

"Are we there yet?" He groans as Sam reaches back to wack at his leg. "Hey, is that anyway to treat your old man? Wait, don't answer that. I'm not old."

"Oh, you're so old." Ellen smiles. "Ten minutes away from being older than dirt."

"Oh, yeah? If I'm old, what does that make you, Woman?"

Finally, Sam laughs. "It makes her twenty minutes away from being older than dirt."

For his insolence, Ellen reached over to playfully pull at Sam's earlobe. He swerved only a little bit on the dirt road leading up to the house. He couldn't believe that it's summer already. They always come up here for the summer to unwind and relax and thankfully it's only an hour away from town.

The place still creeps Sam out to know end at night. Not only are there no other houses, but they're surrounded by woods, woods, and more woods. Behind the main house is a smaller guest house and a boathouse with a lake surrounding the area. Perfect for swimming; Sam's a natural at it, but never joined the club in school.

After turning off the engine, the family exited the vehicle to grab their bags. Bobby and Ellen share a small kiss, prompting Sam to jokingly gag. They seem happy...but Sam knows that they're still hurting. It hurts him too losing Jo, his little sister. Her battle with Cancer ended a year ago; she was buried next to Ellen's parents. When he swims, it's like having her on his back, guiding him through anything.

"Home sweet home." Bobby grunts when he pushes open the door.

It's a little dusty inside. Rufus, a family friend, often frequents the place too, but it seems that he hasn't been there in a while. Ellen clicks on the main light then.

"I'll tear that Rufus a new one when I see him." She laments. "He'll loose the privilege of eating my pie."

Bobby drops the bags near the door and snakes his arm around Ellen's waist. "I'm the only one eating your pie."

Sam, clearly having enough, carted his bags up to his room in disgust. "Okay! Yeah, that's fuckin gross. I'll go vomit up my insides now. Thanks, guys!"

****

"It's not that simple!"

_"Dude, it totally is! You promised Nick that you'd be at his first show! Don't disappoint the guy."_

Laying on his bed, Sam talked to his best friend in the whole wide world, Gabriel, through his laptop on Skype. He's currently trying to convince the boy to go to his ex-boyfriend's concert. He's the lead singer in an aspiring rock band called "Lucifer's Cage". The name of the band was enough to give his parents pause.

Bobby and Ellen won't let him go, Sam knows that. They didn't even like him when they were dating. But it's his birthday for crying out loud! Surely they can let their grips go for just one night, right? He honestly doesn't even know why he should go. Sure he promised, but that was when they were still together. They aren't anymore.

"Mom's gonna flip out if I tell her, Gabe. You know that."

Gabriel, who's eating an entire box of pizza by himself, picks a piece of pepperoni off of a slice and eats it. He stuffs the rest of it down his throat and it leaves Sam wondering where the hell it all goes.

_"Then don't tell her. Simple!"_

Why does Sam even bother talking to him if what he says goes into one ear and goes out the other? He groans as he connects his head with the keyboard.

"Why don't you talk to her? I'm sure she'd love to hear everything you have to say."

_"Your mom would sooner listen to a pile dog shit than listen to what I gotta say."_

Sam chuckles because despite being a jackass, Gabriel knows how to keep him entertained. There's nothing more satisfying than hanging out with him.

 _"Don't laugh, Goddammit. It's not funny."_ Gabriel says even though he's laughing.

When Sam calms down, he sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fiiine. I'll talk to them now. If everything goes well, I'll text you. Save me some pizza, Bitch."

_"Yeah, you wish, You Freak. Later!"_

****

It's Two O'clock in the afternoon and Ellen has just finished cleaning up the kitchen. Bobby's in the living room area flipping through channels on the TV. As Sam walks into the kitchen with puppy dog eyes, Ellen takes one look at him and stops him in his tracks.

"No." She says casually.

Sam sputters as he tries to explain. She always does this, seeing right through him. It's a gift. A motherly gift that pissed the kid off to no end.

"You didn't even let me say anything!"

Ellen smiles as she pinches his cheeks. "I know that, Darling. It probably involves Nick and Gabriel."

"Damn, you're good at this..."

"I'm your mother."

Sam nods, but then he shakes out of his reverie. "But--but it's my birthday and I promised Nick that I'd be there for him! His concert is tonight."

Feeling the intense heat of guilt, Ellen puts down the dish rag she was using. She puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head.

"Don't you do that, Samuel Tristan. Don't you pull that card on me."

"Aw, Jesus, El." Bobby says as he enters the kitchen behind Sam. "Let him go. He's Sixteen now, practically an adult."

"He's _barely_ a teenager!"

"Gee thanks, Mom."

Bobby closes the distance between him and Ellen to put his hands on her shoulders. He starts to rub them slightly and she melts under him. It makes Sam a little uncomfortable for a while because...ew.

"It's just one night. Let kid have some fun would ya? Remember when we were his age? Our parents wouldn't let us do that shit either, but we did it anyway."

"That's different and you know it, Robert."

"Is it?" Bobby laughs. "I don't think so. Besides, wouldn't you finally like some alone time with your husband? I could sure use some alone time with my wife. Heheh."

"Grooooooss!" Sam yells as his parents begin kissing again. "Mom, just give me an answer already!"

Ellen throws her dish towel at Sam. "Fine. You can go. But before you do, I have something for you."

Sam's hazel eyes basically twinkle in delight. "Ooooh! A present? Is it Henry Cavill?"

"Who?" Bobby and Ellen say at the same time.

"The guy who plays the new Superman." His parents just look at him like he's grown five heads. "I guess not then."

"No, it ain't him, Sam. Keep your brain away from those boys and on school."

"But it's summer!" Sam grins from ear to ear. "And I love the boys. Boys, boys, boys! Especially Henry Cavill."

Ellen turns her back and waves off Sam, smirk in her face. "Hmm. I guess Henry can buy you your own gift. I'll just take yours back."

As she had expected, Sam changed his attitude up very quickly. He sat down on the nearest stool and waited patiently like a well trained puppy. Oh God, this boy is good.

Ellen went past her husband to retrieve the gift. It's in a nice little box, red. When Sam opens it, there's a necklace inside; black cord with a small golden charm on it. When he inspects it closer, the charm seems to be some sort of tribal head. It's nice. He grins as he puts it around his neck.

"I really love it." Sam says when he hugs Ellen. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well," Ellen takes a look at Bobby who only seems nervous. "Your father has to tell you something important."

Sam slowly nods as he turns to his father, right hand coiling around the amulet. "What's up?"

"Er...I, uh, just wanted to say that I'm proud of you and how much you've grown up. You're practically an adult now, so mature. Time sure does fly. Anyways, that's all. Run along and get ready."

"Okay..." The boy says, running off upstairs to pack. He looks sad almost. Disappointed.

Ellen stood her ground almost glaring at Bobby. When she was sure Sam was out of earshot, she gave her husband a piece of her mind. You'd think that she's bipolar the way her emotions changed.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dear..."

"Don't you bullshit me, Robert Singer! You were supposed to tell him." She hisses as she goes back to cleaning. "Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't  _you_?" Bobby fired back.

"Now, don't you start--"

"You could've just as easily told him, El. You know that. The burden doesn't always have to fall on me!"

"We agreed--"

"No,  _you_ agreed--!"

"--that you would be the one to tell him the truth!"

"I couldn't tell him! Did you see his face? He's so happy and I'd only ruin his night. I'll tell him in the morning."

"God, that is such bullshit!"

"Oh, come on! Like I said, you could've told him, El. Plain and simple."

"I can't bring myself to do it and you know that! He'd never forgive us..."

Unbeknownst to the feuding couple, their son sat at the top of the stairs. He's heard this all before. He just wondered when they'd finally have the guts to talk about it to him. However, after hearing that, it seems unlikely that they would anytime soon.

****

When Sam finished getting ready, he reached the living room to see Ellen setting up a birthday banner with his name on it. Bobby's helping too; they make up so fast. When presented with the car keys, Sam became a little nervous.

Bobby, who's obviously trying to be a good father at this point, explained that since Gabriel doesn't have a car and there isn't another one for miles, Sam should take their's. Ellen agreed to it with an edge in her voice, but still agreed. The boat was still operational if they had an emergency.

She only asked for him to call every hour on the hour and when the concert was over. She became agitated when Sam recommended that he stay the night with Gabe; Ellen relented again. She realized that he wouldn't be a teenager forever. Sam said his goodbyes as he sped down the road with the radio on blast.

****

He stepped through the Gabriel's house like he lived there. He might as well have; he's been in and out of there since he was six. The first person he saw was Gabriel's dad, Chuck, watching TV about some weird animal. He turned around to greet Sam properly: by giving him a hug. They're practically family.

"Hiya, Sammy. You look well." Chuck laughed when he saw the boy grinning. "Must be because of a birthday I'm hearing so much about. Hmm, could it be?"

Sam kept on grinning. "Could be." When he notices a little redheaded girl zoom in from the kitchen, he swooped her up in his arms. "Anna-Banana! How are you today?"

The little girl giggled and squirmed in his grasp as he tickled her sides. She failed her arms wildly, high pitched squeals filling the air.

"No, Sam! No no! No tickle!"

"But tickling is fun! Don't you agree?"

"Noooo!"

He kept at it for a good ten seconds until he heard the thud of boots coming down the stairs. There, at the very foot, was Gabriel's older brother, Michael, looking as stoic and emotionally constipated as ever. He's a tall guy, bright eyes and dark hair, handsome too. If Sam was sure that he's into guys, then he'd take a shot. Probably. He is kinda scary though.

Sam put Anna down in favor of smoothing out his hair and clothes. Even if Michael might not like him like that, he still wants to look good in front of people. Breaking out of his trance, Sam smirks when he gently taps Michael's chest with his fist, earning him a small huff of laughter from the hulking Adonis.

Jesus.

"Hey, Mike." Sam says in a non-so-subtle sultry voice.

Michael rolls his eyes and dons a lopsided smile. "Hi, Sam. Happy Birthday. Don't do anything stupid."

"Never! What kind of boy do you think I am? You goin to work?"

The taller man looks down at his work boots and overalls. "Um, yeah. That's the plan."

"On a Saturday?"

"It's a slow day."

"Oh, you should just call off." Sam pulls out his puppy eyes. "Come hang out with Gabe and me and go to the concert. Come on, it's my treat. It's my brithdaaaay."

Checking his watch, Michael chuckled and pat on Sam's head, ruffling his hair just a bit. He could be a fucking male supermodel and yet he works as a mechanic! What a waste of a body and my has Sam caught glimpses of Michael's body. Ripped and chiseled, perfect.

"No can do. I already called in and said I'd go. If you want, we can hang out next week. The three of us."

Three?

Oh.

Right.

Gabriel.

"Huh?" Sam snapped out of it. "Oh! Yeah. Totally. Most definitely. Next week. Cool."

"Alright then. See ya, guys." Michael gave his little sister a hug and then gave Sam one too. It was soooo warm. "Bye, Sam. Have fun, be safe and Happy Birthday again."

With that, Michael was gone and out the door. Chuck let out a laugh as Sam stood there with flushed red cheeks. He couldn't help but to feel embarrassed about something. The boy grimaces, but that accidentally turns into a pout.

"What's up with you?" He asks.

Chuck composes himself and answers, laughing in short bursts. "I can obviously sense that you have a crush on my son. You gonna get married?"

"I--I--I DO NOT!" Sam shrieks as he goes up the stairs and heads to Gabriel's room. "I'd sooner eat my own foot than be apart of your weirdo family, Chuck."

"Don't knock it till you try it, kiddo."

"Already have. For ten years!"

****

Gabe's room was always the the one with the most clutter. Every time Sam came over, he'd force Gabriel to clean it. When he left and came back, it would be dirty again forcing Sam and Gabriel to keep at it in an endless cycle. However, this time Sam was shocked to discover that the room is actually clean without his influence. He doesn't know how he ended up missing this in the Skype call.

"Hey, Midget." Sam said as he flopped on Gabriel's bed. He dropped his bag on the floor. "Your room smells like strawberries and lavender and it looks  _amazing_."

Gabriel snickered. "Thanks. It's my special virgin scent. I use it to bait all of the unlucky virgins to my bed. I should say that it's working."

"Kiss my ass."

"Bend over and present it, sexy."

Sam rolled his eyes and got on both knees on the bed, slowly taking off his shorts. But before he could expose himself, both him and Gabriel laughed out loud.

"As if I'd ever do that with you!" He grins.

Gabriel smacks Sam's ass a little too rough and it makes the boy gasp for a second. "Oh please, you'd be begging me. 'Oh, Gabe, you're the best! Oh yeah, that's good. I've never felt this way before!'"

"Oh my god! Shut up, you pig. I'm not sleeping with my best friend."

That's been going on for a while, the subject of Sam and his virginity. If you asked him why he's still a virgin, he'd say that it's because he just hasn't found the right one. But if you ask Gabriel, and everyone else, it's because he secretly likes it when guys get flustered over him.

After dating Nick, Gabriel has actively tried to get in his best friend's pants. It's all under the pretense of him being his bestest best friend and that if anyone should help, it should be him. Sam outright refuses each time and it always ends with Gabriel jokingly going in to molest him.

"Your brother's hot, Gabe." Sam started grinning.

"So you've said...every time you see him."

"What's his deal? Is he single? Does he talk about me?"

"You are crushing so hard, aren't you? Why can't I be the object of your affections?" Gabriel jokes as hd plucks Sam's forehead. "Mike's single, as far as I know. I don't know if he  _like_ likes you, but he does mention you. I'm not comfortable talking about Michael's sexual orientation. Yuck. Ew. Please don't fuck my brother before me."

Sam sighs again when he grabs his backpack. There's clothes and essentials in there, also something to wear tonight. It's a little skimpy and, had he walked out of the house with Ellen seeing it on him, she would've never let him leave.

He pulls out a tight fitting v-neck shirt, red. It has a symbol known as a "Devil's Trap" on the front with the words "Lucifer's Cage" on the back.

"You kept it." Gabriel says quietly. "I thought you threw it away after Nick..."

"It was a gift..." The boy blushed. The color in his face drained away suddenly. "So,  _they_ started arguing about telling me again."

"Why haven't you told them that you know, Sam? That would make it so much easier for everyone."

Sam scoffed. "It would, but they're prolonging it. If they'd just tell me instead of walking around it, I'd be more understanding! Ever since I was little, I knew I was different, ya know? I don't look like Bobby or Ellen, not even Jo."

It's been a problem since he turned thirteen. He caught Bobby talking with Ellen one night about him being adopted. Honestly, Sam wasn't too surprised to hear this. Like he said, he's always felt different in the family. He shares no traits with any of them.

After that night, he's been actively waiting for his parents to have the courage to tell him the truth. Each birthday, however, was the same and this year is no different. He thinks that they just might not tell him at all, but he knows everything. It hurts...but he understands.

Gabriel starts rifling through Sam's bag because he just wants to. "You need to relax. Wanna smoke some pot?"

"Gabriel!" Sam yells, shocked at first...and then he grins. "Of course I do. I thought you'd never ask."

****

They made it to the small arena with several hundred people in attendance. Their town of Lawrence has somewhat supported Lucifer's Cage. At the moment, they're a small band performing in local gigs, but the music's good. It's mostly covers of popular songs; Nick does write original songs though.

It's Six in the evening and, with Gabriel, Sam made his way through the crowd to see the band setting up. It felt weird being out in those jeans and shirt, but he feels free to some degree. Not as free when he swims though.

Getting to the front, he spots Nick tuning up his guitar while setting up with his band mates. Azazel on the drums with Nick's cousin, Crowley, on the bass. Sam waves a little at his ex-boyfriend who waves back and grins wholeheartedly. It's then that everything is set up and the concert starts.

Over the past two years, their music really has gotten good. It's no wonder that Nick's the front man, his voice sounds like it was made from God himself. Even as the performance goes on, Nick never takes his eyes from Sam. It sends shivers down his spine and goosebumps appear on his arms.

"My next song," Nick pants as he addresses the roaring audience. "Is for someone very special who's right here tonight. This one's for you, Sammy."

The person in question had his eyes almost bulging from shock. Nick just dedicated a song to him in front of hundreds of people. Damn. Soon, the band begins again and the familiar sounds of an Ellie Goulding song start to play out.

_You're the light, you're the night. You're the color of my blood. You're the cure, you're the pain. You're the only thing I wanna touch. Never knew that it could mean so much, so much._

_You're the fear, I don't care. Cause I've never been so high. Follow me through the dark, let me take you past our satellites. You can see the world you brought to life, to life._

The goosebumps popped out full force as Nick stood there strumming on his acoustic guitar. His vocals carried out into the crowd and they ate it up. But Sam knew that it wasn't for them. Just him. The gesture is bittersweet.

_So love me like you do. La-la-Love me like you do. Love me like you do. La-la-Love me like you do. Touch me like you do. Ta-ta-Touch me like you do. What are you waiting for?_

_Fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I gotta find. Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

_I'll let you set the pace...cause I'm not thinking straight. My head's spinning around, I can't see clear no more...What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do. La-la-Love me like you. Love me like you do. La-la-Love me like you do. Touch me like you do. Ta-ta-Touch me like you do. What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do. La-la-Love me like you do. Love me like you do. La-la-Love me like you do. Touch me like you do. Ta-ta-Touch me like you do. What are you waiting for...?_

****

The show was spectacular.

Girls were basically throwing themselves onto Nick and the rest of the band. It was amusing to watch as Nick shrugged off his adoring fans to get to Sam. Gabriel smirked and rolled his eyes when Nick, panting from singing, came up to Sam, grinning like a fucking madman.

"Hey, Sammy..."

The boy's cheeks were becoming increasingly pink by the second. "Hey, Nick. I loved the show. You were amazing up there."

"Thanks."

Nick unexpectedly grabbed Sam's hand. He pulled them along the crowd, politely excusing himself as Sam quietly protested. This is what he used to like about Nick, he's spontaneous, a real free spirit. Maybe that's why they didn't last.

Actually, no.

They had split up because of the combined stress of Jo's death and Nick's band. Lucifer's Cage was becoming more and more popular while Sam began sinking further and further into depression. There was also another huge factor but they decided to remain good friends, so that's why Sam's confused when Nick locked them in a janitorial closet.

"For privacy." He explains. The closet is medium-sized so it gave him plenty of room to lean against the wall without breaching Sam's space. "So, you really loved the performance?"

Sam crosses his arms over his chest in an attempt to remain calm. A nervous tick and also a tell tale sign of said nervousness. Everyone close to him knows about it so it's not so hard to hide.

"Well, love is a strong word." Sam jokes. "But, yeah, I did."

"You know, people said that the songs are getting better. The lyrics just flow out."

"I heard the latest song and they are getting better. It's nice--"

"It's because if you that I'm writing better, Sammy. I miss you so much."

The bombshell hit Sam like a fucking big rig at full speed. They haven't actually had this conversation face to face, but it's been talked about through the phone. It's so confusing!

"Nick...stop."

"What," Nick says as he kicks himself from the wall and in front of Sam. "We were perfect together, Babe."

The boy scoffed, shaking his head afterwards. "Yeah, we were. That is until you decided to fuck Castiel behind my back!"

"You--!" Nick cut himself off, choosing to breathe slowly to keep his composure. "I know I messed up, but you can't sit there and tell me all of the blame is on me."

"What!?"

"You never put out, Sam! We never went past handjobs and kissing! And then you stopped getting frisky with me altogether."

"My little sister died, you ass!" Sam yells as he unlocks the door to leave. "Screw this. I knew coming here was a mistake."

The fight continued out into the empty hallway with Nick close behind him. He grabbed the teen's forearm with a strong grip that was unintentional; it hurts Sam a bit, but it got him to stop.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Is that better?"

"No, you asshole! Just let go of me!"

"If you listen to me--"

"I said let go!"

"Goddamn it, Sam! Just listen--!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Another voice said.

Sam looked up to see a man with brownish blonde hair and stubble running towards him and Nick. He looks like a country singer's son or something; his voice is gravelly too. Nick let Sam go just as soon as the big guy reaches them. He looks about ready to kill someone, specifically Nick. He's taller than him as well.

"Who the fuck are you?" Nick spits out. He's trying to sound pissed off.

The blonde looked to Sam and that's when he noticed the deepest pair of emerald green eyes on the man. A group of dusty freckles were splattered across his nose and cheeks. He's gorgeous, but threatening at the same time.

"You alright, kid?"

Sam nods before he can even form words. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Hey, jackoff!" Nick says as he gets closer to the man. "Who the fuck do you--!"

Nick was silenced when the guy punched him in the face. Thankfully, he was rendered unconscious immediately after the hit. Suddenly, running footsteps were heard from around the corner and it was revealed to be Gabriel.

"Oh my god, Sam! I've been looking everywhere for you--why is Nick on the ground? And who's this guy?"

"Er..." Sam says. "This is...uh..."

"Dean." The guy says as he winks at Sam. "Name's Dean and we'd better split before someone gets the wrong impression. That cool with you guys?"

"Cool enough for this guy. Let's get outta here."

****

Dean isn't such a bad guy.

He explained to the two best friends that he's usually quiet and more reserved around situations like that. He only interfered because Sam looked to be in genuine distress...and because he's so goddamn cute. The blonde didn't mince his words either. He offered them to hang out with him for a while before they headed out.

Sam didn't object. Dean gave them directions to the motel that he's staying at. When they arrived, he announced that he had aquired some weed earlier and asked if they'd like to smoke with him. Again, Sam didn't object. He's really starting to take a liking to the guy.

****

**An Hour Later...**

"How'd you meet him?"

"High school. No, actually it was middle school."

Sam sat with Dean on one bed while Gabriel was knocked out on the other. Strangely, there were other bags in the room, almost like it's more than just Dean staying here. He didn't question it though as the guy laughed.

"Teenagers scare the living shit outta me." Dean confesses.

"That's a song lyric!" Sam giggles. "Um...My Chemical Romance?"

"Yup. Used to listen to them all the time in school. Favorite song is Helena. God, those were the days."

"How old are you, Dean?" The teenager asks. He blushes when the other guy looks amused. "I mean--just wondering, ya know?"

"No worries. I'm Twenty. Birthday was a while ago."

Dean's a grown man. It makes kissing him so much more tempting. It may be the marijuana at work, but Sam's feeling reckless. He scoots over until their faces are mere centimeters apart. Small puffs of breath ghosts over his lips; Dean smells of cinnamon.

"Today's my birthday."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean whispers. It makes Sam hard as a rock. "How old are you?"

"Old enough."

Dean chuckles and licks his lips. His eyes look down at Sam's own lips for a second before holding his gaze again. "That's not what I asked, Sammy."

"I know."

And just like that, Sam and Dean began making out on the bed across from a sleeping Gabriel. It feels raunchy, so dirty, but so good too. As cliche as it sounds, he's actually never felt this good before. He's still a virgin, but that might change in a second.

But how would Bobby and Ellen react? Oh, God, if they knew what he was doing, they'd never let him leave the house again. Ever. Again. That's when he thinks about it. His phone! He forgot to call!  Sam reluctantly separates from Dean to check his phone; it was on vibrate. He sees that there's ten missed calls from his mother.

Just as he groans, the hotel room door flies open. It opens up so abruptly that it causes Gabriel to wake up. There's two men and a woman coming in and shutting the door. They don't seem to notice Sam and Gabriel until Dean utters a swear.

"Shit."

One man, whom Sam assumes to be the oldest, looks at him and Gabriel who's starting to get creeped out. He doesn't blame him. The man has salt and pepper hair with his beard matching. The woman has blonde hair and blue eyes, nothing special. The other man, however, looks feral. His own dark hair and beard look a little unkempt. There's also a dark look in his eye as he stares down Sam.

"Oh. I didn't know we had visitors, Dean." The older man says. Dean gets up slowly to approach the guy; he's then hit in the back of his head. "Why did I say about bringing home people?"

"S--sorry, Dad."

Dad. Okay. Now Sam knows and it makes it a little more awkward. At some unknown point in time, Gabriel had gotten from the one bed to the other, sitting next to Sam. The situation seems ominous at worst. The guy with wild eyes sits across from the teenagers. He just keeps staring at Sam.

Creepy.

"Doesn't matter. They're already here now, yeah?" Dean's dad walks near Sam, extending his hand. The boy takes it and shakes. "Nice to meet you. You are?"

"Sam..." He says. "And this is my friend, Gabriel."

The guy doesn't seem even remotely interested in looking at Gabriel. His gaze is casted upon Sam and him alone. He kisses the boy's hand and smirks when pink touches his cheek.

"Charmed. Have we met? I feel as though I've known you. Your eyes...so beautiful."

The blush intensified horribly, nearly covering his entire face. "Thank you. I don't think we have though. What's your name?"

The man laughs quietly. He looks like he's debating on telling him something. "John Winchester."

Gabriel gasps and all eyes are on him at the moment. The blonde woman sneers and the scruffy guy just smirks. What's his problem? Gabriel stands up and pulls Sam with him.

"Something wrong?" John says. He looks too innocent. Like he's feigning it.

Gabriel laughs forcefully, slowly but surely inching him and Sam to the door. "No, no. Nothing. I just forgot that it's about time Sam and I head home. His mom's waiting for us."

John gets in their way, blocking them from exiting the room. Sam's palms start to sweat; he's scared. He's in a bad situation, he knows it. When he looks at Dean, the man has tears in his eyes and he looks at the floor in regret. Something bad is happening.

"She'd understand, right, Sammy?" The way John says his nickname makes his skin crawl. "Besides, we're all friends here. What's the rush? Gabriel, you recognize me, don't you?"

The teenager starts shaking. "Yes..."

"You know what I do?"

"Yes..."

"Then you know that I can't let the both of you leave."

That phrase...it makes Sam's stomach turn. He has no idea what's going on, so why is this happening!? Who is this man? Who are these people!? He doesn't know, he just wants to go home.

"What...do you mean?" He says when he learns how to speak again. "I don't understand."

John cups Sam's chin with one huge calloused hand. His eyes tell it all. "I'm a serial killer. People know of me, like your friend there. Now, you do and I can't let you or him walk out of here. I'd be compromised."

This is bad.

"We won't tell anyone!" Gabriel yells. "We swear. Just let us go!"

"Sorry, kid." John casts somewhat sad eyes on Sam. "Sorry, Sam. Nothing personal. Just can't risk it."

The older man took both of the teenager's cell phones and gave them to the scruff guy. He in turn dropped them to the ground and proceeded to stomp on them until they were inoperable. He seems to be enjoying this. Panicking, Gabriel made a run for the bathroom, locking and shutting the door behind him. The woman sat on the bed watching as the other man pounded on the door. Sam, paralyzed on the spot, screws his eyes shut.

This isn't happening.

This isn't happening.

This isn't happening.

This isn't happening.

...But it is and he has no idea that it'll get worse soon enough. When he opens his eyes, John's still there and the other man is still trying to break the door down.

"Are you sure we haven't crossed paths before?" John asks as he caresses the boy's cheek; Sam doesn't dare flinch or look away. He's being brave and cooperating. "I swear that I've seen you."

"...I'm not...sure. We could've walked by each other or...something."

"Yes." John smiles. "That's probably true."

The guy broke open the bathroom door and drug Gabriel out, tossing him on the carpet afterwards. The man swung his foot out and it connected with the teen's gut. He did it several times and that's when Dean tried to step in. John backhanded him and restrained Sam who was also trying to help. The woman on the bed only laughed and laughed.

"Take a good look there, Sammy. See that? I don't wanna do that to you, but if you struggle or try to run, I won't hesitate. Got it?" Sam only nodded. "Good. Now, let's watch."

John held the boy's hands behind his back as he was subjected to the brutal beating of his best friend. And just like that, Sam knew that this was the end. He'd probably never see Ellen or Bobby ever again. 


	2. You Can Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel's situation couldn't get any worse...until it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage Rape/Non-Con is up ahead and around the corner!
> 
> >;)

This is a nightmare. But it isn't and it can't be any more real. Turns out, the other two people present are John's brother, Benny Lafitte, and John's sadistic sister, Lilith. Sam doesn't see how someone could enjoy watching another person being beaten into submission. She even joined in on the beating after a while. It really was a shitty thing to do.

After it was all done, John and company carted the teenagers into Sam's car. The boy and Gabriel were seated in the middle backseat with Benny and Lilith on both sides of the door. John commanded that Dean stay up front with him while he drives. Every so often, Sam would catch a glimpse of Dean and every time he saw the same thing: A victim trapped in a world that he shouldn't be in.

The drive seems to be going on forever, but it's only been an hour. To keep them all entertained, John told stories about Dean's mom and the bizarre circumstances of her death. An electrical fire broke out in the house and nearly killed them all. 

****

"Sam hasn't answered any of my calls!" Ellen says as she paces the living room floor.

Bobby sits on the couch, taking Ellen with him. He has to wine glasses in one hand and a nice bottle of their finest in the other. He poured each of them a drink and smiled. That causes Ellen to go off again.

"How can you smile at a time like this? Sam could--"

"Sammy's fine!" Bobby tried to reassure her. "He's a goddamn teenager, of course he's not gonna answer his phone. The music's probably loud too. Just relax."

"Relax? I can't relax..."

"I think I can help with that..."

"Robert Singer, if you think that--mmph. Okay, fine.."

****

Surprisingly, the road John's currently taking is also the one that leads to a fork in the road that goes to either the highway or the lakehouse. Even in the dwindling light, Sam could recognize the trees and paths.

Reaching the multiple paths, John stopped the car and sighed. "Fuck. Which one do I take, Ben?"

"How the fuck should I know? I've never been here before and there's no damn signs."

"Well, you better figure it the fuck out soon." Lilith groans. "I'm getting real uncomfortable. These brats aren't so small."

"Yeah, I know what you mean! Gabe here keeps causing my thigh to cramp up."

"Would both of you kindly just shut the fuck up!?" John growls. He slams his hand on the steering wheel. "Goddammit!"

Seeing his opportunity, Sam finally spoke up. He has to keep this helpful and obedient charade going for a while longer. They're near the lakehouse. Only a while longer. Just a little longer to figure out his next move.

"It's to the left." He says.

John turns his neck slightly to raise an eyebrow at Sam. "What's that?"

"The way out and away from here, it's the left road. My parents...we know the roads very well. You can trust me."

Gabriel looked over at Sam cautiously. He knows that he's lying, but he doesn't know his endgame. He plays along, however, if only to live longer.

"Yeah, uh, he's right! Left road."

Humming an affirmative response, John turns in the direction Sam instructed. He seems too cheerful for a serial killer. It frightens the boy, but then again, he's already frightened. Sam looks to his left at the car door; it's unlocked.

"You know, Sam," John starts. "You're actually pretty cool. I think I might have to keep you around. What do you think, Benny?"

Benny begins to leer over at Sam, tongue peering out to lick at his bottom lip. " _Fuck yes._ "

Dean's quiet. Of course he is, his dad and his aunt and uncle are psychopaths. Sam's just glad that the man hasn't shown any signs of psychopathic behavior. He quickly looks back at the door. It's his chance, his only chance. If he fucks this up, he's dead, Gabe too.

Out of the window, Sam sees the mailbox and the hidden trail leading to the lakehouse as they pass by. As they get further down the road, he seizes his opportunity and surges over Lilith to the handle.

He's successful in opening it, but little else. It's too cramped to get out, so he tries pushing her out instead. She's resilient and doesn't budge an inch. Gabriel fights back too, hitting Benny and attempting to climb out as well. John tries to stop the commotion, but fails. He takes his eyes off the road for a second then swerves.

The car veers off into the forest and hits a tree hard, totaling the front completely. The airbags keep John and Dean from suffering major injuries. Lilith gets out first to check on John while a weakened Sam crawls out. Seeing him, Lilith proceeds to kick him in his sides while clutching her stomach. Each strike is delivered with such ferocity that it almost seems unreal.

Benny gets out too, nose bloody and misshapen. The blood flows out slowly but surely. He drags Gabriel out and strike him in the face, laughing maniacally as he goes down. He stomps on his face twice more before joining in with Lilith on her beating.

John, who's sporting a small gash above his right eyebrow, opens the door up and prevents Benny and Lilith from hurting Sam further. He even goes so far as to punch his sister in her aching stomach to stop the assault. It leaves Sam groaning and crying in the ground.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Benny yells. "These little fuckers broke my nose and you want me to stop!?"

The older brother pulls out a pistol from behind his jeans and aims it at Benny. He's not amused. "Yes. That's right. Now, grab the other kid."

Benny obeys with little hesitancy while John stows the gun to grab Sam by the arm, hauling him to his feet. His grip is strong and it hurts Sam; his arm is starting to bruise badly. John's angry if the crazed look in his eyes aren't much indication. He'll do something far worse than just bruise, Sam figures.

No one speaks as Sam and Gabriel are carted through the woods. There's a small clearing up front that Sam recognizes immediately. Near that is the lake that leads right to the house. If only he could make it. Right now, he's doubting that. He's too weak to even run much less swim. Just then, John tosses him onto the ground harshly, Gabriel following afterwards.

The shorts that Sam's wearing gets ripped off by an advancing Benny. He looks like a wild animal as Sam kicks and screams. He knows what's going on, but doesn't like it one bit. John explains the situation.

"I had high hopes for you, Baby. Looks like you've let me down. I gotta teach you a lesson now. Benny, test the product."

Benny laughs as he twists Sam around and pins his hands behind his back, unzipping his zipper to reveal his half hard cock. Sam's underwear his held intact with only the bottom ripped out. Sam doesn't want to look so he sees Gabriel being held back by John. Dean's too horrified to even do anything but look away and Lilith begins touching herself. She's sick.

The large man above him casually spits in his hand to lube up his cock, thrusting in with one hard push. The burn is unimaginable and way too painful. This isn't right. He's not supposed to lose his virginity to a serial killer/rapist while his best friend is forced to watch. Benny then starts to get even more excited when Sam's muffled whimpers become full on quiet sobs for help.

It's all down hill from there. When Benny wraps one strong hand around Sam's neck and puts the other over his mouth, the boy fights back. He bites the man's finger until he starts to bleed. He screams, but then he punches he kid in the back of the head. That makes Sam much more compliant as he rapes him.

As it all happens, Sam thinks of Bobby and Ellen. The food that she makes. The endless baseball caps that he owns. Sam's gonna miss all of that because he knows this is the end. Being used and abused to death in the middle of the woods. Lilith seems to be enjoying herself a little too much for Sam's taste though. What she's doing is disgusting; what kind of sick human being gets off on watching another person getting raped!?

Lilith does.

Unexpectedly, Benny reaches for Sam's flaccid member. He starts become agitated when the boy doesn't get hard. Even rubbing it isn't a enough for Sam to get even the tiniest ounce of pleasure. For some reason, it makes the kid feel like he has a small speck power against his attacker. It makes the act a little more bearable knowing that Benny is angry that he can't make Sam gain an erection.

With one more harsh thrust, he's cumming inside the boy. The climax took way longer than Sam had wanted to and it's at that time Lilith also does. Benny only began to draw it out by gripping Sam's hips tighter and tighter, riding the rest of it out as he moaned in his ear. The teenager felt so fucking disgusting that being in the dirt wasn't even a worse punishment. What did he ever do to deserve this? The answer is simple: Wrong Place, Wrong Time.

"How is it?" John laughs as he claps his hands. "Better than it looks?"

Benny grins. " _Better_...than it looks." He confirms.

Sam's still whimpering on the ground, clawing weakly at the dirt. There's immense pain and, when he reaches behind him, there's blood leaking, as well as semen, from his rectum. There's so much of both substances coming out that it fills his heart with hatred. He collapses back to the ground with a soft sigh.

Benny tucks his penis away and stands up, suggestively flicking his tongue back and forth at the weeping boy. He even bends down briefly to slap his ass before punching Gabriel again for no reason. John lets him go when he doubles over. He eventually crawls over to Sam.

"Oh, God..." He says. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have said anything..." He gets closer and acts as though he comforting the boy, but whispers in his ear. "I'll distract them. I'll run and you run the opposite way."

"Gabriel..."

Regaining some semblance of strength, Gabriel pushed himself up and knocked Lilith down, sprinting into the woods. Benny reacts immediately, chasing after the kid with Lilith in hot pursuit when she gets up. By then, John's fuming.

"Fucking get him! Don't let him go far!" John turns to Dean, nostrils flaring and gun in hand. "You watch him, you hear me?"

When Dean did nothing but cry with a vacant look in his eye, John struck him again. Sam, laying there in the cool dirt, watched with unseeing eye as Dean was throttled by his father. John's not a good man, as juvenile as it sounds. Any person with eyes could see that.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Y--Yes, sir!" Just like that, Dean's his obedient little soldier.

"Good. I thought I saw something a few minutes back. I'll check it out. You better fucking watch him, Dean. I mean it."

****

He has to run faster.

He has to run farther.

He has to run with more urgency.

They're right behind him, on his heels like rabid dogs. Benny's more or less a dog already; he was basically foaming at the mouth when he forced himself on Sam. God, it was so painful to watch. Gabe wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

****

Dean helped Sam sit upright next to him. He limited his touch on the boy; he's still a little shaken up over what happened. Even after who his dad is, Dean's a sweetheart. He cares and he's nothing like John.

"Are you okay...?"

It's a stupid question, he knows, but Sam can see that he's trying. What Dean's trying to do, he doesn't know, but he's doing it. Maybe cheer him up? How could he after that? No one would be cheery after having their innocence snatched away from them in the blind of an eye.

"No..." Sam looks up at Dean, eyes glassy and voice breaking with each word. "I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm...I'm not...I'm not...I just wanna go home...I wanna go home..."

He didn't know what to expect from the man, but having him grip him in a tight hug wasn't amongst his thoughts. Dean smoothes Sam's hair back, plucking away clumps of dirt and small twigs. The gesture is unfamiliar to him and, he thinks, to Dean as well.

"I know, Sammy." Unlike John, the nickname sounds perfect coming from Dean. He tears up a little too. "Me too. I just wanna leave and go home too..."

The vulnerable teenager glances up at Dean, hands gripping the man's shirt desperately. "Let's go...we--we can leave. Please..."

****

Almost there. Almost to the road. Almost to safety. Just a little more and he'll get help. One more long stretch and he's home free. However, as he just about gets there, Gabriel trips on a hidden branch, tumbling down to the ground. Benny quickly tackles him and ties his hands behind his back with a bandana.

He struggles, but the scruffy bastard had already expected him to. The boy's knocked unconscious by Lilith holding a heavy rock. She nods when she checks Gabe's pulse; he's still alive. She and Benny trudge back to the path to the clearing with the kid over the man's shoulder.

****

Dean opens and closes his mouth like a confused fish. It dawns on Sam that he's afraid of his father and the consequences of being caught escaping, but he's definitely gotta try. He can't stay with John and he'd be damned if Dean stays too. He's an innocent party in all of this. He can't leave him.

"I...I can't."

"You  _can_ ," Sam whispers. "But you're afraid. You have every right to be...but what about me, Dean? My parents...they still need me. Please let me go."

"Dad's coming back soon. He'll find us..."

"Then we don't have much time."

"If I go..." Dean seems lost in thought for a second. "Will I see you again?"

That's a good question. Sam doesn't hold any ill feelings towards Dean whatsoever. As he thought before, the man's innocent in all of this. He's being controlled by his abusive father. He can still make it out if he tried. Fear is crippling him.

"Yes." Sam nods furiously to please him. "Yes, we'll see each other all the time. I promise."

"O--Okay."

Dean gets up to grab the boy's shorts. He even helps him shuck them on. It hurts for a moment, but the dull pain inside is still there. The older man looks around fearfully as he helps Sam. But just as they start to hobble away, John comes back, angry look on his face. Seconds later, Benny and Lilith arrive. They have Gabriel bound and unconscious.

John advances on his son, hitting him with the butt of his pistol. He's a monster. What gives him the right to strike his flesh and blood like that!? You're supposed to love your children unconditionally, not beat them half to death. Jesus Fuckin Christ. Sam tries to stop it, but is knocked back down by John. At this moment, Gabriel starts to come to.

"God, I leave alone for one minute and you're already letting some boy get in your head! Fine then." John growls. He puts the gun away and grabs Dean's hands, forcing him to fondle Sam. "If he's so special, fuck him right here, right now."

Dean resists; he's terrified. "No. Stop it! I don't wanna! Dad, cut it out!"

"Be a fucking man, Dean! Take him! Uncle Benny's already had a taste, so why don't you?"

"You FUCKING coward!" Gabriel hisses to John. Eyes are on him as he sits up. "Get the fuck away from him. You're nothing but a coward! An animal!"

John cackles, but Sam knows that there's nothing to laugh at. He let's go of Dean and Dean in turn let's go of Sam. Trying to see better, the boy notices John getting something from Benny. He can't see it though. The older man bends down to Gabriel's level, smirking.

"You should learn to respect your elders, young man."

"Fuck you--"

Oh.

So, that's what it was.

A knife.

A knife that John has just stuck into Gabriel's abdomen. His body flops on the dirt as Sam makes a feeble attempt to rush to his friend. He's stopped by John who hugs him tight. It's a change of pace that confuses Sam because this murderer just killed his friend and is comforting him. It's insane, he's insane.

The more he tries to see Gabriel, the more John hides his face to shush sweet nothings in his ear. He sobs loud as the man cradles him and eventually lays him down on the forest floor again. Sam's body and mind shut down once more when his shorts are torn from him. This time, however, Benny tries to hold back Dean as John licks his way up Sam's neck.

The man takes his time unlike how Benny did. He's trying to make it more sensual, more loving and it only makes Sam feel more sick. Why him? Wrong Place, Wrong Time. He should've stayed at home, hung out with his parents. Now, he'll never see them again. Or Gabriel.

****

Bobby cuddles with his wife on the couch, wine glasses on the coffee table. They're watching some rediculous romantic comedy and he couldn't be any more happier.

"Feeling better?" He asks her.

Ellen looks up at him, eyes full of worry. "No, I'm not. I'm still worried about Sam..."

"He's alright. I know it."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

He kisses her briefly before going back to the movie. There's something about what he just said bothers him. He just can't seem to put his finger on it...

****

He was made to lay on his back. Sam couldn't fight back if he wanted to, he has no more energy. There wasn't any preparation needed whatsoever. The combined mixture of semen and blood was enough lube for John. But when he breached Sam's hole, the boy only felt small pain. After that was pleasure. So intense that his own cock reacted and he achieved a full erection in seconds.

(No! No! No!)

John chuckles darkly in his throat as he firmly grasps Sam's dick in his hand. He pumps it slowly to keep in time with his soft thrusts. If Sam didn't know any better, he'd say that the man above him was trying to make love to him. It's just speculation, but that's what it seems like.

"See this, Ben?" John pants, going a little faster. " _This_ is how you do it. This is what he wants."

Benny sighs and grumbles a "Whatever" as his brother continues violating the teenager. What's wrong with this family? They clearly have no shame! And being raped in the dirt twice and having people watch is degrading as all hell! That's when John bent down to kiss the boy.

It was chaste at first, him trying to test the waters. When Sam pulled away, he got feisty and put his mouth on him, forcefully gaining entrance to both holes in some way. No matter how much he wanted to fight, he couldn't. He knows that if he tries again, he'll lose.

(Loser)

And with that set in his mind, John strokes him one last time before he ends up ejaculating all over his hand. The man groans and grunts as he fills Sam's rim with his own cum. He fall on tip of him, careful not to let his weight crush him. That's odd. Why does he even care?

"Good boy, Sammy. Very good boy. So pretty."

Sam sees Dean, tears streaming down his face. He saw everything, even his climax. That's enough to make his face strawberry red with embarrassment. John fixes himself up, wiping the cum on the inside of his shirt. He tucks away a strand of hair behind Sam's ear before getting up.

That's it. That's the final straw. Looking forward slightly, Sam sees a nice sized rock. He quickly grabs it, making sure that no one notices. He tries to stand, only to fall back down. Mustering up more strength, he gets up slowly, concealing his weapon with his head down mumbling.

"...like...swim..."

"What's that?" Lilith taunts.

"...to...swim..."

"You what?" Benny growls. "What are you saying?"

"I like to swim!" Sam shouts as he hits John in the head with the rock.

The chase is on as he flees to the lake. He's got a good head start, he knows. The others are still tending to a screaming John. Not much farther now. The hears them running behind him, branches and twigs snapping from under their weight.

In these very woods, him and Jo used to roam. They'd play pretend and toss rocks in the water while Bobby and Ellen watched. They even encountered a deer before. They fed it and even pet it briefly before trotting away. Jo...she was so young.

When Sam reached the edge of the lake, a sort of power came over him telling him to swim for his life. He wants to believe that it's his little sister, helping him even in the afterlife. Taking a deep breath, Sam jumped in. Surprisingly, the splash wasn't all too loud. However, the pursuing family still heard and headed to his direction.

Benny reached the edge first, followed by Lilith and John. He snatched the gun from John and aimed it at where Sam is swimming. Reluctant at first, John eventually let it happen as Sam's potential escape could prove trivial to the rest of them.

Shot after shot was missed, zipping past Sam in the water. He dove in further to escape the bullets, but eventually came up for air. Before he could swim out around the corner, he felt a pain in his lower shoulder; he's been shot. It causes him to stop as the pain is too real.

(It hurts...it hurts...it hurts too much. It hurts...make it stop. Make it stop.)

The boy's body floats face up with blood pooling around the water. He takes another small breath and then, he closes his eyes. John snatches the gun away from Benny as thunder sounds; there's a storm coming. It starts to rain in heavy torrents, drenching all of them.

Their hair and clothes are soaked. Dean eventually wanders over to see Sam floating in the water. He sinks to his knees in defeat and cries. John only looks out in regret.

"I got him." Benny mutters. "Now what?"

John just keeps staring at Sam's body. "I saw a house a while back. We'll see what we can find there..."


	3. Don't Mean To Impose...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Family unknowingly meet Sam's parents; Dean eventually realizes just who they are.

Horrifying.

That's the only word Dean can describe everything that's happened in the subsequent hour. Those boys didn't deserve that, especially Sam. He clutches the amulet that Sam had snuck in his hand in secret. No one notices. It makes him feel closer to the kid that's currently unmoving in the lake.

He promised that they'd meet again, but Benny and John tore him away so fast. Even in death, the boy looks beautiful, laying there like an angel. Even if he did believe in them, Sam's still one, innocent in all of this. It's his fault, he shouldn't have brought them back to the motel.

****

The rain pours down heavily on the roof of the lakehouse. Ellen hadn't expected it to rain; she saw the weather forecast before they left their real home. Bobby made a nice dinner for the two of them, candlelight and white wine. He can be a romantic when he wants to. He's happy with his marriage if you ask him.

His only problem is the "Sam Issue" with his wife. None of them have the courage to discuss it with the boy and there was a time when he could've sworn Sam heard. However, he revealed he had on earphones. It was too close.

As Ellen cleans the dishes, Bobby comes in the kitchen with the extra wine glasses. " _Now_ are you feeling better?"

"A little bit. Dinner was nice. We haven't had this much alone time since Sam was a baby. It's nice, but..."

"You're still worried." Bobby finishes. She nods solemnly and he continues, handing her the other dishes. "He'll call tomorrow."

"And if he doesn't?"

".. Then we'll figure something out."

There is a knock on the door then and it confuses Bobby and startles Ellen. This is the only house out here for a few miles. Who could possibly be out there? The couple travel to the front door together with Ellen opening it.

Outside, all soaked from the rain, is four people, three men and one woman. One of the men looks a little worse for wear than the others, his nose looks to be broken. They look tired and the youngest looks shaken up. This is an odd bunch from the looks of it.

"May I help you?" Ellen asks.

"Um, excuse us," The man with black and grey hair says. "But we had a car accident and we saw your house up the road before it happened. We were wondering if you had a phone or something to help us. That'd be great."

"Uh, come on in here, son." Bobby says as he ushers them inside. "You guys must be freezing. Hey, is your nose alright?"

The scruffy looking man casted his eyes down and laughed nervously. "I broke it during the crash. It hurts like hell."

"Don't worry. I'll get you patched up. I'm a doctor. Come on, into the dining room."

****

"I'm John and this is my son, Dean. That's my brother, Benny and our sister, Lilith. Sorry. We don't mean to impose..." John says as he drinks hot tea from a mug.

"No, it's alright." Ellen gives Dean a coffee mug.

He and the rest of them were given blankets and something hot to drink. Dean doesn't talk much as Ellen had observed. He just sits there staring off into space, never making eye contact with any of his family members. Bobby's currently fixing Benny's nose, reconfiguring it and stitching it up.

"Nice to meet you all." He says before snapping Benny's nose in shape. "There you go. Good as new!"

"Fuck, Doc!!" Benny grips the arm of the dining chair hard. "Not too gentle, are you?"

Bobby laughs. "Hardly. What brings you all out this way?"

John looks at Dean who only looks back down into his mug of tea. He drapes his arm over his son and smiles. "We're on vacation, family vacation. I thought I'd be nice to spend some time with my son and his aunt and uncle, ya know? Get out for a while."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ellen chimes in. "We're doing the same. So, listen: Our son has the car and he won't be back until tomorrow morning. I'm not just gonna kick you out into the rain. There's a guest house if you're all interested."

"Thanks, Ellen," John's grin is back full force. "How very hospitable of you."

"Um...excuse me?" Dean asks quietly.

Ellen smiles at him. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Where do I put this?" He says holding the empty mug. "I'm finished..."

"In the kitchen. Just put it on the counter. I'll clean it soon."

"Okay."

Dean gets up with his blanket and cup without a second glance towards his father. He can't forget what's happened. He should've tried harder to protect Sam, dammit! All of this guilt starts multiplying when he walks into the kitchen.

He sees a picture on the refrigerator. The face on it looks familiar so he takes a few strides forward to check it out. When he's close enough, he puts a hand over his mouth as his eyes water. There, in the picture, is Sam with Bobby and Ellen, his parents. Everything starts clicking together now. The way Sam acted, the car crash, the escape to the lake, it all makes sense!

But he can't just tell them. John would kill them too and Dean's just so tired of the killing. Digging in his pocket, he pulls out Sam's amulet. Thinking on his feet, Dean coils the necklace around the coffee mug as a warning to the family before joining back with them all in the dining room.

What they'll do if they find it, Dean doesn't know, but it won't be pretty.

****

After Ellen got the other family situated in the guest house, she came back to the living room with Bobby. The man had on some slow music and it made her eyebrow go up at his actions. He held his hand out for her.

"The night isn't over yet. May I have this dance?"

****

The rain beat down on his face hard. Maybe that's what woke him up. Maybe the intense pain in his lower shoulder or backside. Whatever the case, he wakes up letting out a very deep gasp. He realizes that he's floating. Not on air, but on water. The events of what previously transpired played in his mind. The rape, the shooting...the killing.

Regaining his senses, he manages to swim out to shore despite the pain. He sees a house in the distance; the lights are on. Getting to shore was the easy part. Walking wasn't. It hurts too much, but he pushes on. Barefoot with only underwear and a small t-shirt, he pushes on until he collapses on the porch.

He has just enough strength to weakly pound at the front door in hopes of someone hearing it. Hopefully, they're home.

Mom and Dad...

****

Just as Bobby twirls Ellen around for the third time, he hears a small tapping outside. He attempts to disregard that, but then it happens again, louder than last time with Ellen hearing it too. The noise only fades the longer they idle.

Ellen's the one who finally gets the courage to break away from her husband. She turns the knob slowly to open the door and sees...nothing. When she looks down though, she sees the most horrible sight imaginable. Sam's laid there, barely clothed, soaking wet with cuts and bruises around his body. His underwear is ripped, exposing his bottom. It's a parent's worst nightmare.

She screams the boy's name which gets her husband's attention. He gets there quickly and almost breaks down. He scoops the kid in his arms and shouts at Ellen clear off the coffee table. She runs back inside to do just that while he places Sam on the table. He's barely conscious and he's shivering something fierce.

Checking his injuries, Bobby finds a bullet hole in Sam's lower shoulder. He swears aloud and almost stops checking for other injuries, but finds something far worse. There's bruises and abrasions on his hips and thighs as well as tearing in...well...Bobby would rather like to kill someone.

He commands Ellen to grab his medical tools. She rushes to the bedroom, grabbing everything he could possibly need. When she hands them over, he grabs a bottle of whiskey to sterilize his hands and equipment. He gets to work immediately, shushing and comforting Sam when he starts to whine. It takes some time to get the actual bullet out, but he does it. He stitches the wound up perfectly, though he doubts whatever mental scars that Sam has won't heal so quickly.

Ellen cries the entire time. She holds Sam's hand through it all, never leaving his side. When it's all over, Bobby asks the most important question. The question that's been grating his nerves and has become a festering thorn in his side.

"Sammy, who did this to you...? Can you tell me?"

"Wa...wa...wat...water...thirsty." The boy croaks. It saddens the parents.

Before Bobby could even tell her to, Ellen rushed into the kitchen to get a cup of water. Something stopped her in her tracks though. She turns around and looks at the mug that Dean drank from. The necklace that she gifted her son this morning is curled around the cup. That's when she realized it. She grabbed it and Sam's cup of water, walking slowly to the living room.

"Bobby..." She sobs as she sinks to the floor. He grabs the cup from her and she shows him the amulet. "They...they did this to him. He was wearing this when he left this morning...that boy left it there...maybe as a warning...those people are in our home..."

He tries to process this while helping Sam drink. Those people in his guest house have beaten and raped his son, leaving him to die in the woods. It's unforgivable, brutal and cold. These people are monsters and they deserve a monster's death. As he ponders his decision, Sam begins to speak.

"It's alright..." He rasps. "I f--forgive you, both of you..."

"Sammy...?" Ellen asks.

"I...know that I'm not...your child...and I forgive you...with everything I have...I love you both...you're the greatest parents...I can ask for..."

There's nothing else to do but cry. Even Bobby shed some tears, blubbering like a small child. He and his wife knelt down near the coffee table holding each other while Sam smiled weakly.

"What do we do? We don't have a car and doubt that we'll get a signal from the phones." Ellen sobs. "What are we gonna do...?"

****

Everyone's gone to sleep. John and Lilith are hogging the bed and Benny's asleep on the floor. Dean's sitting in a comfortable recliner just thinking with his dad's pistol. If he could, he'd blow his brains out right here. No one would even miss him. No one. Not a single soul. He'd be free from John's tyranny forever, stuck in his own paradise.

But he doesn't do it. He doesn't do it because he's a coward, just like his father. A loser who can't even tell Sam's family what happened, opting to leave a very small, very obscure hint that can easily be overlooked. Telling them what happened would be best, but they wouldn't believe him. He hasn't tried so he doesn't know.

Dean takes the gun, holstering it in the back of his pants. He puts on his hoodie and sneaks out of the guest house, choosing to tell his hosts everything he knows. It's a long shot and he doesn't exactly know how they'll react, but he has to do it.

Getting through the back door, Dean hears nothing except soft music and fumbling around. He looks to where he put the cup to see that the necklace is gone. They've found it. Good. As he gets further in, he sees Sam lain on the coffee table. His heart melts when Sam looks at him, small smile in effect. Bobby and Ellen turn around and stand defensively around their kid.

"Dad...he's not one of...them." Sam's voice is so small. "Dean is a good guy...he tried to help me."

"He's telling the truth." Dean says. "I left the necklace in warning. John Winchester is my father."

Bobby and Ellen share a small hug together. "I knew I saw his face somewhere. That son of a bitch!"

Dean approaches the table slowly, Bobby reluctantly letting him pass by. The man kneels in front of Sam then, chuckling sadly when the boy touches his cheek. He's happy and impressed that Sam's managed to survive and find his way home. He's a crafty kid.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Dean cries when he puts his head down on the table. "I couldn't...I tried to, but...I wasn't strong enough and...I'm so sorry...please forgive me..."

He looks up when Sam cards a few fingers through his hair. Sitting up he ungracefully pulls the man in a hug, kissing his lips afterwards. The act causes Ellen to nearly drop everything and kill Dean, but Bobby keeps her from doing it. He looks on uncomfortable as well, but it seems as though he's trying to understand just what is happening here.

Dean looks old. Like twenties old, nothing like a teenager. And how do they even know each other? He's pretty sure he would've heard Sam talking about being friends with the son of a psychopathic serial killer. That would've been enough to terminate the relationship immediately.

"I forgive you, Dean..." Sam whispers. He rests his head on Dean's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"Okay, loverboy." Bobby almost growls. "I need you to help me move Sam."

Just as he says it, Dean uses his weird strength to pick Sam up bridal style. Bobby's left speechless and Ellen just looks on with a scowl. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that they don't like him very much. Whatever. He tried to help Sam, what more do they want?

"Where to?" The blonde asks. He not-so-subtly winks at Sam.

Bobby grunts very dismissively. "The boathouse. We're gonna get him outta here and to the hospital. Seeing as how we don't have a car, we're taking the boat."

He stops when Ellen grabs his arm. "The boat, it won't work. We need the key."

"Well, where's the key?"

"It's in...the guest house."

Bobby's facial expression is unreadable as he leads Dean outside. He uses another key to unlock the door to the boathouse. He watches with genuine interest as Dean gently puts Sam into the speedboat, covering him with a warm blanket after that.

The dynamic between the two frightens the living hell outta him. There's a clear bond, but to what extent? How far does there relationship go? Can he even call it that? Whatever the truth of it, it's clear that Dean cares about Sam. A lot.

****

Ellen doesn't know what's taking her husband so long. She put all of his tools back and fixed the coffee table within ten minutes. She's getting anxious and that's not a good thing. Anxiety makes her impulsive and she's really feeling impulsive now that she knows that her son's attackers are here.

The back door opens and in steps the scruffy guy from earlier, Benny. His nose looks normal save for the scarring and stitches. Ellen's heart begins to race upon seeing him. He tried to kill her son and yet he's looking at her like she's a piece of meat. Sicko.

"Oh, I'm sorry to just barge in like this." He smirks, running his eyes over Ellen's form. "I'm just looking for that nephew of mine. That kid, always going somewhere."

Ellen laughs forcefully. "Yeah, he...he, uh, came through here, said he was taking a walk to clear his head."

"I see..." Benny looks around the kitchen while Ellen stand in front if the refrigerator, taking down the picture of Sam. The man just looks around. "Where's the good doctor?"

She tries the seductive approach and begins unbuttoning her top. "He's asleep." Her voice is sultry and her eyes flick to a knife behind Benny. "And I'm just so bored of being with the same man, you know?"

The man laughs and begins to walk up to her, grabbing suggestively at his crotch. "Oh, I think I can fix that. Never had a MILF before. Should be interesting."

"I don't disappoint, sugar..."

"We'll see about that, won't we? I don't normally do this, but I'll make an exception for you."

She chuckles, but in her head she's screaming. "Have a preferred type?"

"My brother and I do share the same interests: Guys and Girls. Had this one boy today. GOD, he was so great. I was his first. It was amazing. Brother and I took turns on that one."

Sam.

He's so casually talking about taking her sixteen year old son's virginity to her face! Granted, he doesn't know that's her son, but he will soon. She pulls out the picture from behind her and shows him, disgust and rage in her voice.

"You mean this boy!?"

His eye went wide to the point of hilarity. Taking advantage, Ellen grabs the wine bottle from earlier to strike him across the head. The glass shattered, but amazingly, Benny was alright. He grabbed her wrist and twisted, howling in pain as she kicked him in the balls.

She ran into the dining room, but he caught up to her, tripping her over. He climbs on top of her and starts to choke her. As everything starts to look black and grey, Ellen reaches up to twist at Benny's broken nose. This causes him to cease his attack which allows her to use a candle holder to get away and back to the kitchen.

Ellen grabs the knife, but is surprised from behind by Benny. They struggle and she uses the back of her head to hit his nose again. She twists around with the knife and gets him in the shoulder. Again, he is barely fazed and pulls the knife out, slowly advancing on her. Just when she thinks all is lost, Bobby rushes in and tackles the man; the knife scatters.

Bobby punches Benny twice, but is thrown off afterwards and also hit. The man grabs the knife and turns his back on Ellen. Huge mistake. Before he could go after Bobby, Ellen screams as she plunges a huge butcher knife into the top of Benny's skull. That finally ends the man's assault on them as his body hits the floor, blood spreading around the linoleum.

Ellen's left panting and crying in Bobby's grasp. He tries to wipe away her tears, but new and fresh ones constantly take their place. When she's done, she nods to him and he does the same. They give each other the same unspoken message: Kill Them...

From this, they have the strength to continue on. To get personal justice for their child. To get personal justice for themselves. And, to some extent, personal justice to Dean as well.

****

Sitting in that boat with Sam feels great, but he knows that Bobby and Ellen can't do this by themselves. He kisses the top of Sam's head and leaves, heading to the guest house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! Oooooh, I'm so excited!!! :D


	4. Do You Wanna Know What I Did?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Ellen confront John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise at the very end! ;)

She held the knife tight in her hand as she and her husband began trekking through the forest to the guest house. They know what they're about to do is wrong, but they have no other choice. They know that no jury in America would ever convict them when they find out it was John Winchester and his psychopathic family. It makes the situation more bearable.

Bobby opens the front door silently as possible, Ellen right beside him. There's no one in the main living room, so that just leave a the upstairs. They're both startled when Dean pops up behind them, pistol in hand. Bobby's a little pissed off.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Why aren't you with Sam?"

"Sam's not going anywhere." Dean vehemently whispers. "And believe me, I'd rather be with him right now, but you two can't do this alone. You had trouble taking out Benny for Christ's sake! Dad was a marine and he taught them a few things."

"Doesn't matter. They're still gonna die and we had the situation under control!"

"Yeah right!"

"Both of you stop it!" Ellen hisses. She grabs the gun for herself and proceeds to inch her way up the stairs. "Let's just do this, get the key, and leave."

They all said nothing going up those stairs. Reaching the top, Bobby started thinking about the endgame here. If they accomplish this, what's gonna happen to Dean? Sam really seems to take him in high regard and would probably be extremely sad if the kid mysteriously disappeared. Never to be heard of again. Wiping out the sick members of the Winchester clan.

No. Bobby can't do that. Dean's helping them. He's just a kid, innocent in the face of his father's wrath. He doesn't deserve to die any more than Sam does. Their lives are equally important. Maybe he'd help the kid out after this, give him some money and let him choose his own way, his own life.

But it seems like there's something there. So much chemistry in the way that Sam and Dean look at each other. It's deep-rooted, bigger than itself. Like they've known each other for a long time. It's crazy, but it's just a thought. Only a thought. Bobby's pushed back to reality when he sees John and Lilith sleeping soundly.

Ellen, with her hands shaking, raises up the gun. When she cocks it, John's eyes open up immediately and assesses the situation. His reflexes are quick as he wakes up Lilith and a shot is fired past him. He climbs of the bed to fight Bobby while Lilith kicks the gun away from Ellen. Dean, scared, runs back into the hallway as the fighting continues.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!?" John yells as he hits Bobby in the stomach.

He pushes away from the doctor to make a bold decision. In nothing but a pair sweatpants, John dives out of the window to the ground below. Miraculously, he survives the fall, but is left limping slightly into the woods near the lakehouse. It forces Bobby to focus on helping his wife with Lilith.

She's resilient and strong. Dean wasn't kidding when he said the thing about the marines. Speaking of which, the kid's in the hallway, watching horrified. Bobby understands his reluctance; these people are still his family, but they aren't good people and if Dean chooses to ignore this, they'll all die.

Just as Bobby thinks he has her on the ropes, Lilith sweeps his legs out from under him, laughing as he hits the floor. She smacks Ellen twice before watching her go down as well. Lilith picks up the gun and decides to play one of her sick games.

"Which one wants to go first?" She giggles, topless with just panties. She points the gun at Ellen who tries to block it with her hand. "You hit me first. Looks like you're up."

"How bout you,  _Bitch_." Dean says behind her.

He expertly grabs the gun from her and pushes her away. Dean aims quickly at her head and pulls the trigger quicker. The bullet goes straight through her right eye and she's dead on the spot. Dean drops down with her, form shaking heavily. That was his aunt. No matter how sadistic or sick she was, that was his family and he killed her.

And...it felt good to finally murder that bitch. Bobby fumbled around the nightstands to look for the key. When he finally finds it, helps both of them up to get to the lakehouse. John's still out there, but he's hurt.

****

John got away as fast as possible, hobbling on one leg. It's not broken, thank god, but it's bruised, just like his forehead when Sam hit him with it. Oh, how he misses that kid. Despite everything that's happened, he misses him and his fiery side. The side that wants to rebel so much. He would've made a great pet, but Dean would've been the one to fuck it up.

Getting into the back door of the lakehouse, John spots his brother on the floor with a knife sticking out of his skull. He only shakes his head as he pulls it out, admiring the work that Ellen and Bobby must've done. They can't be your ordinary couple, so he looks around for clues and that's when he sees it. The picture that makes everything click together. Sam and his parents.

He wanders into the living room to see more pictures and even a banner with the kid's name on it. How could they have missed all this earlier!? John quickly and silently runs upstairs as he hears the back door open. He thinks about Dean and if he's dead already. Wouldn't matter much to him, the boy's dead weight.

****

The trio get through the door quickly. Ellen notices that the knife from earlier is missing from Benny's corpse. John's been here. Bobby's in the front while Dean's in the back guarding Ellen's flank. He grimaces upon seeing his uncle's body on the kitchen floor, but keeps on.

Everything's quiet; no more music is playing in the living room and most of the lights are off. Only the sound of rain beating down on the roof is heard. Thunder is also heard, but it's in bursts. John's voice reverberates all around the house then. It's origin is undetermined. It leaves Bobby, Ellen and Dean searching for him with their guards up.

"Excellent work on my brother there. He was a piece of shit anyway. He let me down. You know, Doc, Sammy was a good boy though. He was so compliant...on the ground, in the dirt. He was so tight. He begged for you to save him."

Bobby snarled as he signaled for Ellen and Dean to stay put while he snuck upstairs, careful not to jostle any creaky floorboards. He held a fire poker in his hand as he made his way up. He flinched when he heard John chuckle darkly.

"Do you wanna know what I did to your son, Bobby? Do you you wanna know how he came from me just touching him?"

"No." Bobby says as he rounds a corner. "I wanna hear you scream for mercy when I cut your dick off and feed it to you."

He was surprised attacked when John came out of his hiding place, knife raised above his head. Bobby ducked, but was tackled, sending him and John over the banister to the living room below. Bobby lands on his back, groaning as John goes after Ellen. She bites his arm, but he punches her in the eye, watching gleefully as she goes down.

Bobby tries to get up only to be knocked back down by John. He plunges the knife into Bobby's palm, pinning him to the floor. For whatever reason, he's not killing them right away. Ellen doesn't move when John kicks her side. She's unconscious. John turns around when he hears footsteps and he comes face to face with his son holding his gun up at him.

"L--Leave them alone..." Dean says shakily. He's scared. "Stop it..."

John just smirks as he grabs Bobby's fire poker from the floor. He advances on his son, backing him into a corner. He helps Dean out by pointing the gun at his head. It gets worse from there as he spits venomous words at his offspring.

"You're choosing  _them_ over  _me_? Your flesh and blood? I'm so disappointed in you, Dean. But if you feel like a fucking big man, go on and pull the trigger."

Dean falters because it's just so hard. It should be easy just pulling the trigger and ending it, but he can't. It's his father, the actual man that helped create him. He given him life and more things than anyone else in this world.

So, he drops the gun and hangs his head in defeat. He thinks that's all, until John sticks the poker into his lower stomach. Dean grabs the object that's currently stabbing him, but John grips his arm and sticks it in deeper. Bobby only grunts in pain as he tries to get up.

"I can't leave any loose ends, son." John smiles. "I hope you understand. Just look on the bright side, you and Sam will be together again."

The sound of a shotgun being pumped causes John's attention to go off of Dean. He turns around and nearly faints. He sees Sam, barely clothed and clearly in pain, holding a .12 gauge shotgun to John. He's breathing heavily and he's soaking wet from top to bottom. He's a little dirty, but recognizable.

"I'm right here, asshole." Sam grunts.

John's eyes go wide as he lets go of Dean. He drops everything and slowly shuffles over to the boy, posture unthreatening. However, Sam doesn't care as he fires a round directly into John's side. The man stops only to look down at his wound. He stumbles to Sam and collapses on top of the boy.

Sam's terrified and in pain. He doesn't scream as John uses a bloody hand to caress the boy's cheek. Tears stain the both of their cheeks. It seems weird. All this time, John has tried his hardest not to really hurt Sam, as crazy as it sounds.

"Your eyes..." John rasps. "I knew...we met before. You have her...eyes."

That's when John whispers one final secret in Sam's ear before he takes his last breath. His body is heavy, but Sam manages to wiggle out from under him. He shows extreme concern and care as he pulls the knife out of Bobby's hand. The man pulls him in a big hug before Sam goes to check on Dean while Bobby goes to Ellen.

Sam carefully removes the bit of the poker that's stuck inside of Dean. The blonde is responsive and he seems to be okay if his desperate need to make out with Sam is any indication. Eventually they broke apart with Ellen and Bobby helping them to their feet. Not one of the speaks as they get into the speedboat.

The rain stops and the sun is beginning to rise, but not quite there yet. The sky is in the early stages of being blue. Bobby has some gauze wrapped around his hand, but he's still able to steer. Ellen applied pressure to Dean's wounds while Sam leaned against the man, eyes unseeing and unblinking.

He watches as the house becomes smaller and smaller the more distance Bobby puts between them and it. That house once held fantastic family memories, memories of him and Jo and their parents, running around happily. Now, there's nothing but sadness and death...he never wants to go back there again.

****

**Two Months Later...**

Everything's changed now. Bobby and Ellen weren't convicted, as he had predicted, against what happened at the lakehouse. The authorities almost didn't believe the story until they saw the carnage for their own eyes. Sam's injuries and body was proof enough on the atrocities committed by the Winchester clan. They let Dean go after Sam confessed that Dean had no role in his attack.

Bobby got rid of the lakehouse altogether, giving it instead to Rufus. After doing that, he and Ellen made an unspoken vow to never set foot in that house again. Sam ended up telling Gabriel's family everything that happened. They didn't treat Sam any different, welcoming him back with open arms.

He didn't talk about Dean to them as anyone associated with the Winchesters is their enemy. Sam omitted him from the story as best as he could.

Ellen, although highly skeptical, invited Dean to stay with them in the house in Lawrence until he got back on his feet. Bobby gave him a room in the attic, very spacious. Sam hasn't exactly been talking much though. He barely even talks to Dean.

****

**Sometime Later...**

Sam sits under the tree in the backyard, picking idly at the grass. He can't get John's final words out of his head. I'd they're true, that that makes things complicated. He doesn't like complicated. Simple things are good enough for him.

As the wind blows through his shaggy hair, Dean plops himself next to Sam on the grass with two bottles of water. He looks great; he's been working out actively after the incident, gaining so much muscle mass. Sam's noticed, of course. He wouldn't be him if he didn't.

"The weather's nice today." Dean sighs, giving the kid a water bottle. "Like every other day with you around."

The teenager says nothing as he unscrews the cap and sips the water. Dean's used to this, him being like this a lot. It's different from how he used to be. He misses Sam's bubbly personality or what little he's seen of it.

"It's alright..." He says finally.

"Ah, he speaks!"

Sam giggles just a little bit and that's enough for Dean. He drapes an arm around Sam's shoulder, pulling him in close. He takes Sam's acceptance as a good sign and kisses his forehead.

"What's bugging you, Sammy?" Dean whispers. "Obviously it's what happened a while ago, but there's more. I know it. You've been avoiding everyone lately, especially me. Please...I wanna know."

The boy looks up at the green eyed man, expressionless. "Do you wanna know? Do you really wanna know?"

"Of course..."

Sam sits himself up, detaching away from Dean briefly. He grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers together. It feels right. It feels warm. It feels like home.

"Before John died, he told me something. He said that I have her eyes. And then he...he told me something else. He said that he's my father, Dean...John Winchester is my father...and you're my brother."

The revelation causes Dean to stare deeply into Sam's eyes. He can't tell what he's thinking about at all. He wishes he could read minds. However, just as he thinks Dean is going to get up to leave, he leans in to kiss Sam. He's too stunned to do much other than reciprocate the action. When's it's over, he's left feeling guilty. He probably shouldn't have done that, but he's not sure if he really cares if not.

"I don't care." Dean smiles. "Dad's always been popular with the ladies. He let it slip one night while drunk about a baby brother or something. I wouldn't be too surprised if you're not the only one out there."

Sam looks at him incredulously. "You--You're not mad or anything? Disgusted? We're brothers!"

"But we haven't grown up together. Hell, we didn't even know that each other existed so can you really fault yourself for that? It was beyond our control."

"I...I don't know."

"Sam," Dean licks his lips and squeezes his hand slightly. "I love you...and I'm not going anywhere for a long time as long as you want me by your side."

The boy's eyes well up and tears form. He lets out several sobs before embracing Dean. The man smoothes his hair back as he lifts up his chin to kiss him again. This time, Sam puts more into it than ever, putting his arms around Dean's neck.

****

Nothing will ever break them apart.

It doesn't matter in what universe.

It doesn't matter in what timeline.

It doesn't matter in what setting.

It doesn't matter in what situation.

Sam and Dean Winchester will  _always_ choose each other. Nothing and no one will come between them as long as they're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the ending part confuses you, let me explain. As Lucifer states in "Bite Me", there's multiple universes. This, and the others in this series, is an example. There you go! Every single work in this current series is another universe in which Sam and Dean reside in! I hope you all enjoyed this! Stay tuned for more. I'm going in another direction with the next one! :)


End file.
